


2021

by ALeeHolmes



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeeHolmes/pseuds/ALeeHolmes
Summary: Dan and Phil are on stage about to tell everyone about their secret relationship when...





	

Dan sat awkwardly with Phil back stage, the two were waiting till everyone arrived and they had the green light to go ahead

“So this is it” Phil stated not looking at Dan

“Yeah” Dan said barely audible

“You sure your ready?” Phil turned placing a hand on Dans “ we can wait if you want”

“It's not that big a deal, I mean everyone already thinks we are together. We are just confirming it” Dan gave a small smile

Phil leaned closer to Dan and kissed the top of his head “ I love you”

“I'd hope so” Dan said sarcastically before placing his head on Phil’s shoulder “I love you too”

They sat like that for a few moments till they were waved on stage

After the grand introduction the two entered the centre of the stage

“Hello!” Phil said slightly nervous

“Hi guys” Dan waved “ this is Amazingphil and I'm danisnotonfire” The crowd screamed   
“Of course if you don't know who we are you are probably in the wrong room”

“ or someone's mum!” Phil smirked before turning to Dan“ so today's show is going to be a little different, I apologize now because Dan has no idea what is happening!”

“Phil?” Dan said in a questioning tone

“Dan” Phil turned to look at the audience gesturing them to stay quiet before looking back at the other man “Dan Howell, you have forever changed my life. Any day spent with you is probably my favourite day, with you I am home” Phil paused grabbing a small box as he went down on one knee “Will you marry me?” Phil opened the box revealing a Silver band ring with a small black stone

Dan looked down at Phil trying to frown but a smile plastered on his face “ you ass, we were just going to tell them that we're dating but you want to get married?!”

“Uh, yeah?” Phil frowned awkwardly

“You are just a fucking ass” Dan said backing away “ I seriously can't believe you, in front of everyone? Like what made you think this was a bloody good idea?” Dan looked down at Phil, his eyes began to water.

Phil stood and gave Dan a small smile causing the other man to smile back   
“ you're an idiot” Dan said kissing Phil

“Yeah but I'm your idiot” Phil teased “by the way, you still haven't answered my question”

“Yes” Dan said simply before turning to the confused audience “ oh my god I'm getting married to Phil Lester!”   
And with that the audience went insane.

“I don't really feel like continuing on with the show now” Phil joked grabbing Dans hand to slide the ring on his finger

“ you’re the worst” Dan smirked “ how about we do a short intermission and come back in 10?”

Phil flicked the switch of his mic and pulled Dan off stage out of sight “ I know what we can do in 10 minutes”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's kinda cute ending here but let me know if you want me to continue!!


End file.
